


In The Middle Of The Night

by seraphims



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Little bit of smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphims/pseuds/seraphims
Summary: The brunette just got back from his solo photoshoot , which is very rare btw. The sun has peak trough the windows and somehow his tall beloved tree is awake. The usual routine of getting his tea is not surprising.. until confidence suddenly rushed to Mingyu's blood and he licked Jeonghan's burned fingertip, and lips.





	In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this and sorry if there are (lots) of grammar mistakes or spelling! English is not my first language and I hope you'll love it cuz Gyuhan fandom rly need more fanfics (╥﹏╥) like srsly.. leave kudos ❤  
> (feel free to comment and point out my mistakes and suggest somethin to make it better)

A long sigh came out of Jeonghan's mouth the moment he step foot in the dorm. He close the door behind him and locked it, as he was the last person to be home. Jeonghan just got back from his solo photoshoot and interview for some magazine. 

His shoulders felt heavy and stiff. The studio was pretty far that he had to take a 40 minutes drive. And for the photoshoot he had to change into different clothes and then do the interview. 

The quetions wasn't that hard, but they were sure to use the chance of Jeonghan coming to ask all the questions that have. And they have lots of it. 

He carefully tiptoed to his room that he shared with Jihoon, Jisoo, and Wonwoo. When his hands reach the door knob, he flinches when someone touch his shoulder. 

He turned around and see Mingyu rubbing his eyes and staring at him. 

"Mingyu? Why are you up? It's past midnight. " Jeonghan looked at him questioningly 

"I could ask you the same thing. " Mingyu is staring at him more deeply than before. 

"I just got home. Photoshoot. I'm going to bed, just go to your room gyu. " But Mingyu ignored him and walk into the kitchen 

Jeonghan just sigh and open his room to change to a more comfortable clothes. He then turn off the lights and throw his body onto his bed. He turn and move but he still can't fall asleep. He kept tossing his body and he sat up and get out of the room. 

He whines all the way to the door. He smelled coffee and Jeonghan didn't even bother to close the door and walked towards the kitchen and finding mingyu sitting on top of the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Pfft.. " Jeonghan snickered imagining that flimsy table busted by the younger boy's weight.

Mingyu turned his head and grin as he sees Jeonghan. The taller boy jump down and offer him a cup that seemed to be purposely prepared beforehand. 

The blond boy smiles, he walk towards mingyu took the cup. The cup was 3/4 full of his favourite coffee. He took a sip immediately and forgot how hot the coffee was. 

His tounge and finger was burned, he immediately put down the cup. Jeonghan was stunned when Mingyu immediately took his finger and lick the remaining dripping coffee and the burned spot. 

Jeonghan's flushed face sure did contrast with his blond hair. Now Mingyu was dragging him to the sink and run the cold water to the burned spot. 

"I hope that won't leave a mark. Cause it'll be hard to cover up. " He grabbed a cloth and dried his own hands. He turned around and saw Jeonghan flushed face. 

"Hyung! Are you listening to me? " Mingyu said as he lift Jeonghan's chin. 

"Pfft.." He laughed as the older boy's face got redder than ever. 

Jeonghan slap his hand away and pouted, "Don't-laugh-at-my-face-you brat! " he punch Mingyu with every word he said. 

And Mingyu is laughing his ass off waiting his hyung pouting with a cherry (blond) head. "I'm sorry -ahaha- hyung. But you look like your gonna burst with all that blood in your face! -ahahaha-" 

Jeonghan stopped his attack on Mingyu and turned around around while folding his arms, "It is not my fault!"

Mingyu's laugh died down and he smiled looking at his hyung'and back. He then move towards him and slip his hand to his waist. Hugging him from the back. 

"I know hyung. I'm just happy that I made hyung blood rushed, pfft.." and he earned an elbow attack from the older boy. He made an 'oomph' sound and bear it for the sake of hugging Jeonghan longer. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But hyung, I still love cherry Hannie you know.. " Mingyu began kissing Jeonghan's earlobe and down his neck. Jeonghan unfold his arms and began holding the hand that is holding him now. 

"Hmm.. Mingyu-yah! Where do you think are we?! Stab it. " Jeonghan said trying to push Mingyu away. But even he knows it's impossible pushing a clingy giant tree. Jeonghan kept hitting Mingyu's hand. 

While Mingyu just continue kissing Jeonghan's neck careful not to leave marks and kissing his cheecks and ear. Jeonghan shudder when Mingyu began to bite his ear and kissing his neck further down. 

"I'm sorry hyung but once I get a taste of your finger I want more. " Mingyu smile widely as he turned Jeonghan around to face him, still holding his waist tightly close to him. 

Jeonghan grin and lean closer, "Brat. " Jeonghan started with a peck and start kissing Mingyu with his tounge. Mingyu was surprised when Jeonghan made the first move. He usually had to beg on his knees for even sleeping beside the older man. And now he got a wet erotic kiss from him from 'just' a kiss on the neck. 

Jeonghan move away and Mingyu whines, the blond boy grin at that. "Since you have no problem with a Cherry Hannie. I have no problem kissing a tree either." Jeonghan laughs and give Mingyu a peck on the left cheek. 

Jeonghan slept away from Mingyu's hand and walk to his room snickering without looking back at frozen pouting Mingyu.


End file.
